thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Landrum
Gameplay Battle of the Sexes Note: Shane refused the lifesaver offered by Antoine because he did not want Antoine to give up his spot in the final four. The Inferno Battle of the Sexes 2 Fresh Meat Bio: Shane made his Challenge debut during the original Battle of the Sexes, and being the chivalrous southern boy that he is, used his Ion Lifesaver to save Genesis from getting sent home. During his original season, he hit rock bottom when he slapped Darrell. On Battle of the Sexes 2, during a mission Steven lost his cool, and slapped Shane (can we say, Karma?). Even though there were no hard feelings, Steven was sent home, leaving Shane feeling super guilty for his departure. We hope that karma has come full circle and the won't be any slappin' going on in Australia. So far, Shane hasn't had any relationships on the show, but he is known to kiss girls when drinking. With some Fresh Meat around, maybe this season will be different. Invasion of the Champions Bio: Despite this being his fifth time on The Challenge, South Carolinian Shane has yet to earn his stripes and take home the W. Shane made waves down south as half of the the first same-sex couple legally married in South Carolina, only to find himself in the throngs of a tumultuous divorce two years later. Using recent events as motivation, Shane is ready to rediscover himself, win, and fight for that prize money, stating, “I have a lot going on in my life, and I need to start over. Money means something different to me, it’s more than just partying and drinking. I want to start my own LGBTQ business in Charleston.” Shane wears his heart on his sleeve and his brutal honesty may stoke the fiery tensions of those around him. Will his seniority amongst The Underdogs clear a path to victory, or will he alienate himself with his sharp tongue? Vendettas Bio: This Road Rules veteran has seen his fair share of competition, and he's not afraid to stir the pot. On Invasion of the Champions, Shane was quick to bounce between alliances, which generated a rift with Nicole. With two fiery tempers joining the house again, there’s no doubt it will be tough for Shane to watch his mouth. Will he be able to socialize his way to a lavish pot of money? Or will he find himself in familiar territory (aka the elimination round)? Eliminations The Inferno Fresh Meat Invasion of the Champions Vendettas Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Stars (2018) Bio: Nicknamed "Shady Shane" for good reason, this Road Rules veteran rejoined the challenge during Invasion of the Champions after a long hiatus. And after a disappointing run on Vendettas, Shane has a lot to prove to his veteran teammates, and himself. Although this cross-fit enthusiast is on top of his game physically, Shane's best ability is creating drama at every turn by being brutally honest, and the fact that he is single and ready to mingle will likely give these new stars a run for their money. The charity he'll be playing for is the True Colors Fund. Money Raised: $2,950 Spin-Off Eliminations Champs vs. Stars (2018) Gallery ShaneInferno.png|The Inferno ShaneSexes2.png|Battle of the Sexes 2 ShaneFM.png|Fresh Meat ShaneInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions ShaneVendettas.png|Vendettas ShaneCvS2.png|Champs vs. Stars (2018) Trivia *Shane currently holds the record for taking the longest gap between challenge appearances. Sixteen seasons passed between Fresh Meat and Invasion of the Champions. *Along with Danny J. and Tyrie, Shane also holds the record for the most challenge appearances without competing in a final. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:LGBT Cast Members Category:Road Rules Cast Members Category:Road Rules: Campus Crawl Category:Battle of the Sexes Category:The Inferno Category:Battle of the Sexes 2 Category:Fresh Meat Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Vendettas Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Category:Final Reckoning